trust
by jscat2
Summary: after casey finds out about dawson telling jones about her father how does he react and what does this mean for their relationship
1. Chapter 1

"I trusted you with that information gabby" matt says in a angry tone, whatever Boden and i decide to do with jones it was never your place to tell her.

"matt i just thought i was doing the right thing" says gabby standing in the back of the molly's with her arms crossed over her chest. all the patrons started to clear out as it was getting almost closing time. Mills had come back in earlier after chasing jones down the street and charged over to dawson.

"Gabby what the hell did you say to jones to send her running out of the bar like that" mills raising his voice at her. At this point matt had made his way to the back of the bar and was sitting across from his girlfriend who was still behind the bar since jones went storming out,and mills was right next to him as he raised his voice at dawson.

"take it easy mills" matt says not knowing about the confratation that had taken place a little while ago. Well i want to know what happened mills said to gabby and matt turns to look at gabby both sets of eyes on her she proceeds to tell them about letting jones know about being DQ by her father,just then matt's mouth fell open and couldn't believe how gabby had used that info to hurt jones with, as both women really didn't get along so 's stood there and didn't know what to say either.

"i didn't do it to be mean gabby quickly answered them bth as she could tell what they were has started to be nice to me and helped me out with some stuff and i felt bad and thought she needed to know and before i realized i was saying it it had already slipped off my tongue gabby continued to say.

after a few minutes of silence matt just says to gabby that they will discuss this later as the bar was pretty busy still and mill's was still standing there and matt didn't feel like this should be a discussion between him and gabby alone.

"whatever" pete says and he walks away and grabs his jacket to go home for the night.

Matt was furious with gabby about this he was having a hard time keeping his anger at bay but didn't want to say anything til the bar emptyed out cause he knew there would be some one of them spoke to each other for the remainder of the night and barely even looked at each gabby knew it would be a long night.

gabby locked the door to the bar and her and matt were the last ones there as she said she would clean up and lock up cause matt was with her.

"here goes nothing" gabby mumbles to herself as she turns to make her way to the back of the bar were matt was now standing and the look on his face gabby had never seen before.

"Matt" gabby barely got out and he just cut her off,"I don't want to hear it"he says and gabby just stands there in shock as matt has never spoken to her like this before."i have been trying to understand why you would betray my trust like this" matt says with a tremble in his voice and gabby can tell he is really hurt and angry.I told you that in confidence that you would keep it between us, and you couldn't even do that.i don't know what to do Gabby i am really trying here and i feel like its only one sided lately,you couldn't take the time to go meet with the landlord for the new apartment and now cruz and otis are moving into what was suppose to be our fresh start, but never mind that im more angry about jones and how you just berayed me.

Matt continued on with his rant and all gabby coul do was stand there and take it as he wouldnt even let her get a word in.

"i think i need to be alone tonight to cool off and think about what i want to do about us"matt says and gabby couldnt find any words she couldnt believe what she was hearing that matt needed time to think about their relationship,just then she realized she may have just ruined the most important thing in her life and that was her relationship with matt,and how can they come back from this that he feels like he can't even trust her right knew she wouldn't be able to get thru to matt tonight so she did what he asked and she walked too the front door of the bar and unlocked it to let him out and matt just left without a locked the door walked to the bar sat down on a stool at the counter and started to sob.

Will they be able to work thru this? Will matt not be matt at gabby when he cools off or will he not forgive her for this?

Please leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gabby woke up with barely getting any sleep as she was alone in her own bed as she hasn't slept here much recently,she started to sit up in bed as her head was pounding and waves of the night before came crashing was sunday morning and the next shift wasn't for anotherday and she felt relieved a bit as this gave her the day to get her emotions in order so she can conduct herself as a professional when she walked back into firehouse 51.

Just then her phone buzzed and she grabbed it hoping it was Matt, no luck it was shay."Hey" Gabby mumbles into the phone and Shay could tell right away something was wrong with her friend. Leslie was calling to discuss their girls weekend that they had been putting off, she invited Gabby over for some breakfast figuring she could talk about making plans then,and just figured she would find out what was wrong when gabby got there.

"Ok breakfast sounds good i will be over in about an hour"Gabby says.

"Later girl" Shay says and they hang up.

Gabby got up making her way around her apartment to get ready,realizing that alot of her things are at Matt's place,so she just thru whatever she could find and made her way to Shay's place Knowing it would be a long day cause Shay will want to know what is going on with her.

Gabby knocks on Shay's door and Severide answers.

"Hey Dawson come on in Shay will be right down"he says and grabs his coat to leave.

"Dont worry i will let you girls have your space" Severide chuckles as he knows he doesn't want to be a part of womens gossip breakfast.

"Hey whats Casey upto this morning maybe i will go to his place for a guys breakfast"Severide says sarcasticly.

"I I don't know" Gabby manages to choke out fighting back the tears,hoping she could contain her then realizes something is wrong and doesn't press the issue and gives Gabby a nod and leaves.

" Hey girly" Shay says from behind,Gabby whips around and pulls Shay into a hug and breaks down.

" Its going to be alright" Shay tells Gabby a little while later,as Gabby has just finished filling in her best friend with all that had transpired the night before at Molly's.

"Gabby i know you love him and he loves you,Matt is just angry give him some time and he will come around"Shay advises her friend.

"I hope your right Shay,i know i have been distant lately with him and i have allowed myself to get consumed by becoming a firefighter that i even screwed up us getting this great apartment he found us"Gabby sadly says."I just hope we can move past this."

The girls then discussed their plans to go away to this cabin that they have spoken about for a long time now.

"I think this is just what you need"says Shay,"we will leave right after shift tuesday morning,we will tell Boden tomorrow that we need to request fill ins for our shift on thursday,since i reserved the cabin til sunday morning. We will have a great time"Shays continues to say.

"Will you be ok on shift tomorrow"Shay asks Gabby.

"Yes i will,have to face Matt sooner or later right"Gabby chuckles out but her friend can see she is holding back the fear of what will happen the next day.

Gabby woke up the next morning to the sun creeping in her her day spent with Shay she felt a little better about going into work,after all she did miss Matt and would maybe have a chance to speak with him and smooth things got up and did her morning routine of getting ready on the days she was on was a little strange though being back at her place doing so,as her and Matt had gotten into a good routine at his place and it just seemed right that she belonged there with him.

As Gabby parked her car infront of the station and got out she noticed Matt getting out of his truck and making his way over to then her heart stopped at the idea that maybe he had forgiven her and was coming to talk to then she noticed her black duffle back that she kept her things in when she stayed at his that moment Gabby just froze.

"Hey" Matt says and Gabby continued to stand there frozen and didn't answer him.

"I brought your things,that you had at my place figuring you made need them"Matt stated as her was being rather nice to Gabby and that confused her even is he being nice to me,yet he is bringing me my stuff back,Gabby thought to herself.

"Thanks"Gabby finally got a word out."I will need this cause Shay and i are going to that cabin we had been talking about for ages,we are leaving in the morning" Just then Matt's body language completly changed and he looked very uncomftable standing there.

"That's nice Gabby but i really got to get inside now" Matt snapped at her.

"I thought we were having a conversation don't you want to talk we havn't talked since Saturday night"Gabby answered.

"No i don't want to make small talk with you,i am just trying to keep this professional between us"Matt continued to be short with Gabby.

"What does that mean Matt" Gabby starts to say as he just turns around and walks away heading towards the just stood there in we just break up she thinks to had no idea what this meant for them but her day was not getting off to a good start.

Oh No did Matt just end things with Gabbby?How is she going to handle this and will they even try to work things out?

Let me know what you think so far?And thsnks for all your pointers i tried to do better this


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

I entered the locker room to change into my work clothes still stunned on how Matt just walked away from me the way he did, no way that conversation end that way i think to myself, I don't even know were we stand. I knew I would need to confront him again at some point today when I could find him alone.I was deep in thought and I didn't hear someone approach from behind me.

"Gabby" a voice called out and it takes me out of my thoughts I turn around to see Jones standing there.

"I wanted to speak to you about the other night" Jones says."I know i stormed out of the bar angry but i was not angry with you" she continued to say.

"I actually wanted to thank you for being honest with me and making me aware of my fathers intentions so i can deal with him on my own account."

"Look jones i know we got on the wrong foot and the way i blurted that out to you was not my way of being mean,you have been really nice to me lately and i couldn't see you get hurt.I felt terrible knowing this was happening" Gabby says with sympathy in her voice. "I know you are just trying to fit in here".

"Thanks Gabby i really appreciate it and i hope we can start to be friends soon" Jones answered.

"That would be nice" Gabby replied with a smile."So if you don't mind me asking do you know what you plan on doing" But before Jones could answer we are interupted by the alarm.

"Ambulance 61"

"Truck 81"

"Squad 3" car accident multiple vehicles.

A few hours later Shay and i return with the ambo pulling into the garage. The other trucks are already back as we needed to take a patient to the hospital from the accident scene.I jump off the ambo and head right into the common room.I look around but no sign of i continue to search the house for him knowing i couldn't wait any longer to confront him last place i check is the locker room,i find him at his locker looking at some papers and i'm thank full we are alone.

"Matt did you break up with me this morning" I just blurt out at him,and he is taken back a bit for he didn't even know i was there.

"Gabby i can't do this now i got alot on my plate with jones and her dad now that its out in the open"He answers harshly.

"Matt i didn't know i was such a burden to you" I answer just as he starts to walk over to me and grabs my arm gently and we walk in the direction of the showers.I guess he wants to be more private, i think to myself and i follow his lead.

"Gabby you are not a burden to me i just think you don't know what you want here and i finally realized that the other night" Matt says in a softer tone.

I stand there in shock as now all of a sudden this is about me and not him we stand there in silence for a few seconds neither one of us breaking the gaze we have in each others eyes,He then clears his throat and continues on with what he wants to say.

"Look Gabby maybe this trip to the cabin is just what you need to decide what you really you have let becoming a firefighter consume you and wouldn't go with me to see the Landlord for the apartment,and lately anything i say to you is taken out of context and you bite my head off.I have already been in a relationship were the career came first and i am not going down the same road with that"

"Matt are you telling me that i have to choose you or the job"? Gabby says shocked.

"No thats not what I am saying. I am saying you need to think about what you want cause you seem to have it in your head that it's one or the other,and i don't want this to come between us anymore."Look i'm not angry anymore about the other night,but where we go from here in our relationship is up to you."

"Matt" is all i was able to say as i just couldn't find the words to say anything of me knew he was right and i really needed to sort out my i feel myself gowing angry that he is putting this all on me now.

"Look Gabby I think this break from each other is just what we need to sort all this you come back we can talk and see if we are still on the same page or not,Or if this is a break up."Matt says with that harsh tone again.

Just then the alarm sounds off again.

"Ambulance 61" Person in distress.

I hesitate for a moment and with one last glare at each other i just turn and walk away needing to register how that conversion just turned this moment i realized that our relationship is more fractured then i thought and i was the main reason why,And im not sure if we can get past says he doesn't want me to choose but that is exactly what he is expecting me to do.

What do you think Gabby will do? WHat will happen when Gabby and Shay go to the cabin in the woods? And will something happen to help her decision?Find out in the next Chapter!

Thanks for all the great and helpful reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday morning

Gabby's POV

Shay and i have been here in the cabin for two days now and i dont feel any better,why does this have to be so difficult.I know i love Matt but is that enough.I have this drive in me to become a firefighter that just wont go away.I feel like i have failed myself in my personal and professional life.I am walking around the grounds of this beatiful cabin that we have been stayin in. It is your typical log cabin,wood exterior it has a cute little porch that wraps around the whole front and side. Inside it is pretty modern open floor plan kitchen living and dining room all exposed with no walls to are two bedrooms and one bath on the second are all in one hallway that is a balcony over looking the first floor. And i think to myself,Matt would love it here.I continue to walk the trail that is behind the home that leads to this small creak and it is so then i heard the screeching of tires and a loud bang that comes from the main road up the hill. I take off running and i can hear shay coming up behind me as she must have heard the noise from the porch were she was reading a i get to the top of the hill i spot a dark grey car pinned up against a tree the driver side of the car is flat against the ground.I take in the scene for a moment and then i spring into action. I notice the back window is busted out so i enter the vehicle and i find an older couple in the husband is in the driver seat unconsciuos,and i assume his wife in the passenger,she is awake but very disoriented.

"HI there my name is Gabby can you tell me were it hurts maam"? And she looks up at me not even realizing someone was there.

"I think my leg is stuck i can't move it, oh my Charlie, Charlie My husband how is my husband?" the women crys out as the tears start to fall down her face.

"Maam what is your name" I ask.

"Nora" she barely can get the words out.

"OK Nora well i am going to help you can you turn and look at me.I need you to calm down and look at grey haired lady slowly turns to look at me and as i can see her face i can ss she is bleeding from her head, but doesn't look life threatning.

"What about my Charlie is he ok?"Nora speaks this time in a calmer tone.I crawl in closer and he is still unconscious still,I reach over to find his pulse,and luckly i find one but very weak.I can't get any better of a look at his overall condition as he left side of his body is flat on the grond due to the position of the that moment i hear shay run upto the car.

"Gabby" Shay calls out."What happened"

"There was a deer that jump out infront of us and Charlie Swerved to not hit it and we lost control."Nora answers.

"Don't worry Nora we are paramedics you are in good hands here, this is my friend and partner Leslie."Gabby response to Nora comforting her.

"Gabby i can't get any cell reception out here,im trying to call for an ambulance but i can't get thru." Shay whispers."I have to drive into town to get help."

"OK"I answer,"The man Charlie he is unconscious and probably has some internal bleeding,and Nora is alert and responsive but her leg is pinned and i can't move her.I need to stay here with them will you go get some help.I won't leave them here."

"You sure you will be alright,i will go as fast i can to get there."Shay looks at me when she says this for we both know that every minute counts and she gets up and runs off towards the house to get my car. The drive into town is about 12 miles away.I pray that i will be able to stay and help this couple,make it out safe and that help can get here in time for it will start to get dark this moment all i can think about is Matt.

BACK AT STATION 51

Casey's POV

I have been sitting at my desk for about an hour now just stairing at this report that i need to finish from an accident we had responded to this morning.I just can't seem to focus on it,for my mind keeps drifting to thoughts of is wierd her not being here on shift with Shay,we got Mcaulley and Chout as their fill ins, what a combination those to are, I had to leave the common room earlier to avoid listening to them.I know i should be use to Gabby not being here because when she was in the academy for training she wasn't working,but she always stopped by normally around chow time to hang out with us,so it felt like she was never really with Jones and her father have been handled for the moment and she is still on truck so i am more at ease and my thoughts are just all about Gabby now for a few days, i can't get her out of my im home it is so Quiet.I have been alone before and yet the silence now is just painful.I'm not lonely though i could handle living alone, it's just what i need is Gabby to take that loneliness away.I had a chance to see what my life would be like with her,after blowing it last year and i can't just let that go.I just miss her and i love her..and that isn't gonna change.I get up from my desk now and i make my way out of my office.I am looking for the one person who can help me now,i make my way down the hall and into the truck bay and i spot the person i am searching for.

"Severide"I call out to him as he looks over his shoulder in my direction from his green chair at the squad table.

"Whats up Casey" he answers me.

"Do you have a minute to talk in private" I ask

"Sure" He responds as he gets up and follows me out the front door into the brisk night air.

I need to make things right with Gabby i think to myself, she is right for me in so many ways and i can't just let that go. I really hope Severide can help me.

What do you think Casey needs from Severide? Casey just realized that he needs Gabby in his life,but will Gabby feel the same? Also will Gabby be able to save the couple in trouble?Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

It's dark out now and i can only hope that shay gets help soon. Charlie has been slipping in and out of consciousness,and Nora and i have been making small talk to passs the time and i wanted to make sure she stays awake.

"So tell me dear are you married?"Nora says striking up the next conversation.

"No i'm not married or do i have any kids." I answer her.

"Well a pretty girl like you must have someone special in your life right?"Nora asks with a sweatness in her voice.

"Well yes, no, i do, or did,well its complicated"I stutter out a response to her question.I try to change the subject by asking her the next question.

"How bout you Nora,how long have you and Charlie Been married and how did you meet?"

"43 years we will be married this summer,and how we met is a rather funny story"She chuckled out.

"I would love to hear it if you want to tell me?"I ask curious now.

"Of course my dear i would love to tell you or anyone who would ask me this." Nora said with a smile."Well about 45 years ago before you were even born, i was starting a new job at the local hospital in the city,Chicago general which recently closed its doors cause the built that beatiful big one on the other side of the city. Anyway back to my story,I was a nurse just out of school and i was so assigned me to work with one of the resident doctors on shift, .Just then this tall handsome blue eyed,dark blond man in a white lab coat turned the corner, and i just froze we locked eyes and i felt something that i couldn't even held my gaze just as intently until one of the other doctors spoke.

"Nora this is you will be his nurse as you are in training"

"I couldn't believe it this gergeous man infront of me,i had to work with when i can't even take my eyes off of him."Nora grinned at this thought."I couldn't explain it at the time what i felt,but wondered if he felt it to because i could see that same sparkle in his time went on we really become great friends and coworkers,but i was devestated to find out that he was engaged to someone else."

Just at that moment of the story i let out a gasp of air, i couldn't believe what she was saying and it sounded all too oddly just her story after my reaction and looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry sweety i would never do what your thinking i knew he was engaged and i would never do that to another women."Nora said a little insulted

"Oh know i was not thinking that at all but just how oddly familiar this all finish telling me?"I asked almost in a begging tone.

"Ok my dear,Well to make a long story short everyone noticed this connection we had as it couldn't be hidden,even Charlie's fiance saw it and knew that she didn't even have that connection with him,but she wasn't hurt by it but just felt she needed to find her soulmate as Charlie wasn't hers.I still to this day have so much respect for walked away from Charlie and that was so Selfless of of then even hurt by it,and thats what it took for my Charlie to realize what he was feeling as well. We were in love and we didn't even know it until we were given the greatest gift at that other and that was all thanks to got married a few short months later,we have 3 beautiful children and 8 grandkids."Nora finished getting choked up now."He needs to be ok Gabby.I can't survive without him"Now Nora is full on crying.

I jjust sit there in shock as i can't find the words to soothe her as i want to break down was this exact moment that i knew Matt was the one for me and i can't let anything or anyone get in the way of that.I start to feel tears on my cheeks as well.I finally find my voice again and i tell Nora all about Matt and I,How we met,how he lost Hallie so tragically,and it all hits me then, that all these things happening whether happy or tragic have just been leading me to my soulmate,Matt.

"Don't let him go Gabby you will forever regret it."Nora tells me and we start to hear the sirens in the distance,and we just smile as we know it will be ok now.

The fireman get us all out of the car and the paramedics rush Charlie off first cause he was still unconscious but he had a strong pulse still i told the had something to fight for or someone,and he hung in all that they loaded Nora in the ambo she called my name.

"Gabby Thank you for everything,no more regrets."she says and we just nod in the close the door to the ambo and it takes off sirens blasting.I go running for Shay at this moment

"Shay Shay"i call out,she turns to me hanging up her phone.

"We need to go back home, i need to see Matt and i need to make thing right again with us." I say with an urgency in my voice.

"Gabby it's the middle of the night lets wait a few hours,get some rest and head back in the morning,Matt will be there still."Shay answers firmly.

"Fine" I answer as i am exhausted and could use a little rest,"But we are leaving first thing in the morning."I answer just as firmly,and Shay just gives me a nod and wraps her arm around my shoulder and we make our way to the house.

Casey's POV

"Severide can you go any faster" i say anxious, just wanting to get there just ignores my comment and continues to rest of our shift went by very slow and was very soon as we got off shift Severide and i jumped in his camaro,and he was giving me a ride to help me with the favor i asked him for.I just hope i have enough time i think to we spoke earlier in the night Severide was all but available to help me out and even made a few phone calls for all i can do is wait.

Gabby's POV

I woke up a few hours later jumped in the shower again to wake myself up.I took one earlier after getting back in the house after the accident to clean up,but i felt like i could use told me to take my time,as she didn't seem in any hurry to leave so i guess i was gonna have to give her a little wasn't even in the house now,in fact she was even acting a little received a phone call,and then told me she would be right back that she forgot to get something at the i get out of the shower and make my way into the bedroom and get dressed,ny hair is still wet and curly but i don't even care about that,and i hear a knock at the door.I wonder why Shay is knocking on the door and why she doesn't use her key.I run down the stairs and head towards the front door.

"Did you forget your key Shay"I say as i swing the door open and it's not Shay standing there and i just freeze...

Who is at the door?And where did Shay go? Find out next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby's POV

I am standing at the door just frozen as i locked eyes with Matt standing opposite me in the doorway both of us holding each others gaze without saying a word,it almost felt like deja don't need to speak as we can read each others eyes and we both know we want the same thing,each other. Matt takes a step towards me closing the door behind him,our eyes never parting and he wraps his arms around me and we just as passionate as our first maybe even more i think to myself. I can start to feel our emotions getting the best of us and our passion growing by the starts walking us towards the couch,and our lips never seperate, slowly he starts to undress me and i follow his lead and remove his shirt,my hands caress his bare chest and i didn't even know how much i missed his touch and the feel of his body til hands travel down his back and i can feel his hands doing the same on my entire body causing this electricity to shoot thru my continue undressing each other during this time, until there are no articles of clothes Matt gently lays me down on the couch and we make love like never before, and without ever saying a word to one has to be one of the most strongest conversations we ever had.

We lay together on the couch for hours our bodies tangled together wrapped in a blanket as we can't keep our hands off each other. We just finished making love again, for i don't even remember how many times since he arrived earlier that morning, then all of a sudden i realize something and i sit up and turn my head so i am looking down at Matt and i speak for the first time.

"Hey Where is Shay"I blurt out. Matt just looks up at me with a smirk on his face trying to contain his laughter.

"What" I say as I gently slap his shoulder and he flinches.

"You havn't said a word all morning and the first thing that you say to me is where's Shay?"Matt Says as he laughs."It took you long enough to realize she wasn't here,but she went home to answer your question."Matt finished saying but still laughing.

"How did she get home my car is still here"I say.

"Severide drove me here and she left with also told me that we should stay here til tomorrow night since the house is paid up for and that we have alot of stuff to sort out."Matt answered still chuckling from his amusement.

"She knew you were coming here?"I asked curiously.

"Severide called her last night after i asked him to help me out and let her know that we would be heading up here after shift ended."Matt stated

"Oh i get it now that was Severide all those times she was on the phone acting all weird."I say

"Don't be upset with her i asked her to not say anything about us coming."Matt said as he leaned up to kiss my nose.

"I'm not mad,just remind me to thank her, It was a nice surprise."I say as i lean down to kiss his automaticcally responds to my kiss but after a few seconds backs away with a moan,and i just give him a look of disappointment.

"What are you getting tired of this already?"I ask as a caress his chest with my hand.

"Sorry babe i don't mean to upset you but maybe we should get up for a little bit,i could really stretch my legs,and i would like to eat something,and i really have to pee."He says the last part with an urgency."And no i will never get tired of making love to you."He answered with a sincere tone.

"I love you, And i'm sorry for everything"I say a little emotional and i kiss his lips lightly and roll to my side to let him get up.

"I love you too babe,and you have nothing to be sorry have plenty of time to talk about everything but right i really gotta pee"and he quickly kissed me on my forhead and he jumped up off the couch and we both laughed.

I got up then and thru some clothes on and went to the kitchen.I made us something to eat with whatever food was left in the sat at the table for hours just talking about everything clearing the air between us. Matt insisted that i take the physical at the academy,cause he didn't want me to look back and regret it or resent both agreed that whatever path i choose in my career,we will do it together.I filled in in about Ramsey,and he told what was going on with jones.I have to admit it felt really great to just completely open up.I then went on to tell him about Charlie and Nora,and all that she did for me and doesn't even know both decided that we would go to the hospital to see how they were doing the next morning,as it was to late in the evening now to we would be heading home the next evening already cause we had to be on shift Sunday morning.I wish we had more time here i tell him,and he promised that we could come back was getting late now and from so much talking we were both getting we made are way up to the bedroom for a goodnight both got into bed now and he automatically wrapped his arms around me.

"This just feels so right laying here together,How did we ever think it wasn't"I say and Matt just leaned in to kiss me on my cheek.

"Well we know that now and we won't make this mistake again,I love you"Matt whispers,"And nothing will change that"

"I love you too,And you are stuck with me now"I say turning over to kiss him

"Wouldn't want it any other way".He responds giving me another kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight"We both say at the same time,we cuddle up together and fall asleep in each others arms.

I wanted to do all Dawsey for a chapter hope it was too mushy?Next chapter they will go see how Charlie and Nora are doing


	7. Chapter 7

UPDATE...

Sorry my fellow readersI have gone back to reread and edit my chapters before I post and for some reason words are missing from some sentences it musr t be my computer,for I do review my writing before posting.I just hope it doesn't make it to hard to read.I just don't understand why it does this cause when I review and save it is written correctly.

Sorry for the trouble andI hope you will keep reading and I will try to figure out the problem on my end.

Thanks for reading andI love all reviews


	8. Chapter 8

TI lay in bed as the sun starts to seep in the window as I can feel the soft rays on my face,that is when I feel an arm tighten around my waist,and I remember that I am not alone. Matt then starts to stir as he must be waking up as well.I turn over to face him as the sun is gently highlighting his face,his eyes are still closed but he has a happy smile on his lips.I take this moment to stare at this handsome face brightened by the sun.

"Good morning beautiful" He says without opening his eyes.

That is when I lean in and kiss him on the lips. When I finally pull back from our embrace Matt opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"I want to be woken up like this every morning"Matt says as he caresses my cheek.

"I can always make that happen." I say while my hands play with his soft hairs on his bare chest." I know we are both awake but it's way to early to get up." I say as I lean in and kiss him again,this time with more lust behind it. Matt responds right away to my advances and we let this kiss take over both our bodies.

Later that morning we finally get out of bed reluctantly but know we need to not let the day go by for we have things to do before heading home,most importantly we need to get to the hospital. We both got up,got showered and dressed and we met again in the kitchen to have I quick bite to eat before leaving for the hospital as visiting hours have started.

The drive to the hospital was about a 30 min ride. We made small talk the whole ride that it felt like we were there in no time. Once we parked the car Matt and I made the short walk to the main entrance hand in hand. Once inside the lobby I went to the information desk to ask for the room number.

"Excuse me"I say to get the women's attention."I am looking for the room number of Nora and Charlie Backer."

"Room 302,if you go down this hall to the first set of elevators,then take that to the 3rd floor" The women answered me after looking it up on her computer and was pointing towards the hall for us to follow. Matt and I made our way threw the hospital. Once we found the room I paused outside the door for a moment. At that moment I got nervous to enter as I was unsure what I would see. Matt felt my hesitation and he then kissed my temple grabbed my hand again and lead us thru the door.

Once in the room it was pretty dark inside,there was just one light on in the far end of the room which looked to be from the bathroom. The TV was also on providing a little more light. I then took a few more steps forward and I then was able to see both beds.

"Gabby" Nora calls out from the bed near the window,as I notice her husband asleep in the bed in front of me.

"Hi Nora,is this a good time" I say.

"Of course come in my dear" She responds,just then charlie wakes, Nora introduces us as I introduce Matt to them.

"Come sit down over here" Nora waves me over.

"Babe I'm going to take a walk to the coffee shop."Matt says and I can tell he wants to give us some time to talk as Charlie is falling asleep again probably from all the medication Matt then pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. When we let go of our hug we look at each other for a moment then he looks across the room.

"It was nice to meet you both"Matt calls out to Nora and Charlie,and he gives me one more quick kiss on my forehead before he leaves the room.

Now I make my way over to Nora's bedside and I sit in the chair their.

"How are you both doing?" I ask laying my hand on hers.

"Well I have a broken leg from being pinned and I needed some stitches on my forehead,as for my Charlie he needed surgery for his internal bleeding,doctors say he is doing well and we can go home in a few days."

"That is great news."I say.

"We have you to thank for that my dear,you kept us together and safe."Nora says with tears in her eyes.

"Im just glad I was there,but you also helped me realize what's important and I want to thank you as well."I say.

"He is quite handsome,and he sure does love you."Nora answers tapping my hand.

"How can you tell"I ask curiously.

" My dear Gabby you don't even realize how you both radiate when you are around each other.I saw it right away,I'm sure most people do,even his former fiancé, when she was alive." Nora says.

We continued to talk for a little longer. We both agreed to keep in touch,as I decided it was time to leave I could tell she was getting tired. I found my way to the coffee shop and found Matt sitting at the counter with a coffee and Reading the paper. Once he finished up we left to go back to the cabin so I can get my things.

I went to the bedroom to gather my clothes and was startled by Matt in the doorway watching me.

"What is it,you startled me." I say holding my chest.

"Sorrydidn't mean to your just so beautiful."Matt says as he walks closer to me,and I just smile as I'm speechless.

"Gabriela" Matt says as he never calls me by my full name."I have thought long and hard about this aand I don't want to wait have been there for me more times then I can count and I want to do that for you as well." Matt says as he grabs my hands,paused for a moment as he looked nervous but spoke again.

"I love you I think I always have. I want all of you all the time, I want to marry you." Matt finished saying and I was just in shock. That is when he got down on one knee.

"Gabriela Dawson will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Find out what happens next chapter. I have a few chapters left to this story then will probably start a sequel,so any ideas are great I would love to hear them thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Casey's POV

I wait still kneeling in front of Gabby on the bedroom floor of the cabin and she says nothing. After a few more moments of silence I stand up

"Gabby" I say nervously." Look its fine I understand that your not ready,we just worked things out between us" before I could even finish my sentence her lips were on mine and she kissed me softly. When she pulled away from our kiss she locked eyes with mine.

"Yes" was all she said,"Yes,yes yesI will marry you".She finally answers and now Im kissing her this time." I love you and would love to be your wife" with tears in her eyes.

"LookI know I don't have a ring and that apartment fell thru for us but we will make this right. We will go ring shopping as soon as were off shift Monday morning" I say with enthusiasm.

" Matt, babyI dont need any of that. I'm not worried about a damn ring or where we live, I just want to be with you."Gabby answers with a smile.

"I love you,you have made me so happy,I just want you to know that." I say as I place both my hands on her cheeks,and kiss her again.

After a few more kisses we get ready for the drive home for its getting late and we have shift early the next morning. The drive home went pretty fast we decided that we wanted a smaller wedding with a little reception back at Molly's. We would tell everyone at 51 tomorrow during our shift. Gabby agreed to let me get her a ring but I had to go shopping without her as she wanted to be surprised at what I picked out for her,but she would love anything I got. The last thing we discussed was when we would get married. Gabby wanted a June wedding but didn't want to wait til next year so our wedding would be in 3 months for it is mid march now. I agreed to her request of not waiting til next year for I was ready to start a new life with Gabby as my wife. Her last request was for our honeymoon. Gabby wanted us to go back and spend a few days at the cabin that we had just left for that is were we made things right between us and I asked her to marry me there. We went back to my place that evening to sleep. We were both exhausted so we would finish our discussion tomorrow after some much needed sleep.

Station 51 The Next Morning

"You ready to tell everyone fiancé?" I ask gabby as she gets out of my truck and I kiss her forehead.

"Absolutely, and I love how that sounds." Gabby says wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Well don't get to use to it cause it will become wife come June." I say as we walk towards the station door. Just then Shay and Severide appeared and came walking towards us.

"Hey guys" Shay called out. "I'm glad to see you both worked things out."

"Yeah you can say that" Gabby answers while grinning at me.

"Actually I need everyone in the common room if Bowden didn't call a meeting yet." I say

"Everything alrightman?" Severide says concerned.

"Yeah" I answer." Just need to speak to everyone."

"Sure will let everyone know." Shay says as she walks away looking at Gabby strange.

"We probably should have told them they are our best friends." Gabby says looking up at me.

"I know but I just want to tell everyone together."I say as gabby heads to the locker room and I go to my office.

A few minutes laterI make my way to the common room and head to the coffee then comes to my side to make a cup as well and she smiles at me.

"Alright Casey everyone's here liked you asked." Severide calls out. I turn around and all eyes are on me now. I look at Gabby and she gives me the go ahead nod to speak now.

"Well Gabby and I wanted to tell you all first, We are getting married."

Everyone errupts into cheers without hesitation as if they weren't the least bit all one by one congratulated us and asked us all sorts of questions,like when and where,and when should they expect the nuptials. Gabby told everyone June 25 cause she loves that time of year.

"So where is the ring"Shay says grabbing Gabby's hand.

"I'm working on that" I say a little embarressed.

"Oh come on Casey you gotta do better then that" Hermann yells out.

"I know,I know,I will" I say looking at Gabby.

The last to approach us is Cruz and Otis. They both give their congrats like everyone then offer us the apartment back,as they feel we found it first and they figured it would be great for our new start together,cause we loved it so much. We both thank them and I give Gabby a kiss on the cheek,thankful how everything is just so perfect now.

"OK everyone this is great news but we need to get down to buisness if everyone can make their way to the briefing room" Bowden says as he gives me a smile and a nod on our way out of the common room.

Everything is going great now. I thinkI may jump ahead to wedding next if anyone has anything they want to see happen please let me know

Thanks for all the reviews.I also started a new story mistakes made so check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

June 22

Gabby POV

It is 3 days til the wedding. Matt and I have been trying to get our new apartment organized and unpack all our boxes. We moved in a month ago but with work and the wedding its been busy. I also took my physical a few weeks ago and passed this time. I am still on ambulance 61 for now though. Its Wednesday today and we have 1 more shift tomorrow into Friday morning before the wedding Saturday afternoon. I decided after shift ends Friday I am going home with Shay for tradition purposes and all the girls are getting ready there as well on saturday. So tonight is our last night together in the apartment before we will be husband and wife. And we planned on enjoying it together with dinner a movie and whatever other desires come our way. It will be a great night.

June 25 Wedding day!

I woke up early this morning,at that moment waves of emotions hit me for I will be marrying the love of my life today Matthew Casey. In a few short hours I would be Gabriela Dawson Casey, and I couldn't be happier. I look down at my beautiful engagement ring now. Matt had surprised me with it about a week after we announced our engagement to everyone. I have to admit he did really good picking it out. It is a round diamond that is a little over a karat, with smaller diamond insertsthru the entire band. My wedding band will match identically to this band as well. I am snapped out of thoughts as I hear a knock on the door of the spare room I'm in cause Otis had moved out. He and Cruz had taken Matt's old place for it was perfect for them and even cheaper rent.

"Yes" I call out "Come in" As Shay walks in then.

"Hey soon to be Mrs. Casey how are you feelin?"

"Never better ready to get married" I say grinning.

"Well lets get you ready for that" Shay says pulling me out of bed now.

The morning went by fast. My sister in law Laura my niece Eva, and my mother came. Rafferty had come as well for her and Shay had started dating. Kelly was not home last night for he Matt and the guys had a big guys night. I didn't even want to think about it. Shay had assured me they were fine for she spoke to Kelly and Matt was alive and well and discustinly happy this morning. We all finished getting dressed and made our way to the limo outside. It was a beautiful sunny day out with not a cloud in the sky. Every brides dream day. The limo drove us to this small park not far from firehouse 51. This is where we would exchange our vows. I ask Leslie to stand up for me and Matt had asked Severide to do the same. Once we arrived and got out of the limo we all fixed our dresses.

"Let's do this" I say as we make our way into the park.

Casey's POV

I stand here up at the alter made by an archway of flowers. The chairs I look out at are starting to fill up with our closest friends and family. There is a white runner down the walkway between the two seperate section of chairs forming an aisle. Today is going to be one of the biggest days of my life and I feel a bit nervous. Not about my decision to marry Gabby but will I always make her happy. God knows she has made me extremely happy.

"You ready man" Severide says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

Just then the music starts and Leslie Shay starts down the aisle in a soft blue strapless dress that stopped above her knee and scouped a little longer in the back. She looked lovely. Once she reached the alter were Severide and I stood the music changed. The next site I see leaves me breathless. Gabriela starts her slow walk down the aisle with her brother Antonio escorting her. Her dress is strapless as well tight fitted to just past her thighs were there it softly flared out. It had some beading throughout the top that the sun made them sparkle,but was just enough to not take away from her beauty. Her skin was a perfect shade of cocoa next to the white gown. Her hair was all pulled up with a few pieces hanging around her face,she had no veil but flowers placed throughout her hair. Last thing to complete her was a mall bouquet of red roses. It was the most amazing site I have even seen. Both our eyes meet and are both filled with tears of joy. My simple suit is nothing compaired to what this amazing women looks like walking towards me.

The nuptials were short and simple for we just wanted a quick ceremony. After our vows and I do's we were pronounced man and wife and I was told to kiss the bride which I gladly did. It was a soft longing kiss for this was special and different for I was kissing my wife for the first time.

After the ceremony ended we mingled with the guests for a bit receiving congrats and all before we got in the limo to go to Molly's.

"Babe or should I say wife, I have never seen anyone more beautiful then you today" I say kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" She quickly responds with a slight blush on her cheeks."Husband" Then she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"You keep that up and we will be skipping Molly's" I say after we part and we both laugh.

Once we arrived at Molly's most of the guests were already there. We entered in the door to cheers and whistles and we kissed for everyone. The night went by quickly with eating drinking and dancing. Gabby and her brother took the show for the dancing scene. She was amazing at that too and I just watched her body move perfectly, for I couldn't believe she was mine. Our first dance was to an Adele song To make you feel my love. We cut the cake that Antonio's wife Laura made at her bakery,and we happily fed each other with no antics. When the night came to an end we headed back for our apartment for we would leave Monday morning for the cabin. We wanted a day alone before leaving to country. Once at home I carryed Gabby from the front up the stairs to our bedroom. Once we entered the room I placed her down so she can take in the site. I had one of the guys probably much come to our apartment and throw down rose peddles and light candles.

"This is amazing Matt, I loveit,and I love you" She says turning towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it" I say before kissing her. "And I love you too"

"I think you should show me" She says as she takes my suit jacket off and starts to undo my tie.

"Oh I planned on it all night and maybe even tomorrow,I hope your not tired" I say as we move towards the bed and I unzip her dress now.

"Never to tired for what your offering husband" She says as we finishing taking off each others clothes and get into bed. We continue to make love all night and into the next morning as husband and wife for the first time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter? And you like how I wrote it. Next chapter will be at the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

9 months later...

"One more push Gabby" Matt tells me as I feel the sweat on my forehead drip.

That is when I take every last ounce of energy I have left and I bare down.I take one big breath now and push. The next sound I hear is the most beautiful thing One could eve hear. The crying of a baby. That's when I hear the doctor call out,

"IT'S A GIRL"

Then she is placed directly on my stomach as they wipe her off.

"It's a girl" Matt and I say at the same time for we didn't know the sex til just now. We then give each other a kiss and go back to admiring this perfect little baby that we created. We had been married a few short weeks when I found out I was pregnant. It was to our surprise but we were still very excited about it after the initial shock wore off. We figured conception happened on our wedding night. Once we new the due date it was easy to pinpoint. That made this even more special knowing she was created on that special night. One we will always remember.

My pregnancy went rather smoothly no complications. I worked on ambulance 61 up until I was 36 weeks pregnant. At that point I had gotten to big and my ankles were super swollen. Those next few weeks I tried to rest and finish getting the nursery in order. Matt had done most of the work in there but I wanted to do some last minute touches. We still lived in our apartment for it had 2 bedrooms but we new we would soon growout of it. We decided to move when it became was amazing for the whole pregnancy. Never questioning any of my cravings just got it for me. But I never doubted that from him.

A little while later Matt came back in the hospital room with a freshly bathed and now all swaddled in a blanket baby girl. He hands her to me now and she is wide awake so alert looking up at us both.

"Hello Aliana Grace Casey" I say to her now "We're your Mommy and Daddy, but I think you already know that"

As we continue to admire our growing family, I think back to two years earlier before I knew what Matt's touch felt like. Now today he is my husband and part of him is laying in my arms so perfect and beautiful. We are no longer just husband and wife, but a family now. Today starts a new chapter in our life together.

Sorry I skipped their honeymoon in the cabin. Honestly I had no good ideas of things for them to do there. I hope enjoyed!

Please check out my other stories Mistakes Made and Changing Their Fate


End file.
